1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument, a method of controlling a musical instrument, and a program recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a musical instrument has been proposed in which, upon detecting a performer's action for a musical performance, electronic sound is generated in accordance with the action for the musical performance. For example, a musical instrument (air drum) has been known that generates sound of percussion instruments with only a stick-like musical performance member with a built-in sensor. This musical instrument detects an action for a musical performance by using a sensor that is built in the musical performance member, and generates sound of percussion instruments in accordance with a performer's action for a musical performance as if hitting a drum, such as holding and waving the musical performance member in his/her hand.
According to such a musical instrument, musical sound of the musical instrument can be generated without requiring a real musical instrument; therefore, the performer can enjoy a musical performance without being subjected to limitations in the place or space for the musical performance.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3599115 proposes a musical instrument game device that captures an image of a performer's action for a musical performance using a stick-like musical performance member, and which displays a synthetic image on a monitor by synthesizing the captured image of the action for the musical performance and a virtual image indicating a set of musical instruments.
In a case in which the position of the musical performance member in the captured image enters any musical instrument area in a virtual image having a plurality of musical instrument areas, this musical instrument game device generates sound corresponding to the musical instrument area in which the position is located.
However, in a case in which each part of the set of musical instruments is associated with a musical instrument area, and sound is generated based on the musical instrument area, such as a case of the musical instrument game device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3599115, when a performer adjusts a position of each part of the set of musical instruments to a favorable position for the performer, the musical instrument area corresponding to each part is required to be finely adjusted, and such adjustment work is complicated.
In a case in which the musical instrument game device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3599115 is applied as it is, the performer cannot actually visually recognize the set of virtual musical instruments, and thus cannot intuitively grasp the arrangement of each part of the set of musical instruments. Therefore, in a case in which the performer operates the musical performance member, the position of the musical performance member may deviate from the position of the virtual musical instrument with which the performer attempts to generate sound, and the sound may not be generated as intended by the performer.